The field of the present invention is carrier cases for recreational boards such as skateboards, surfboards, snowboards and the like.
A convenient way to carry or transport a recreational board is needed that allows skateboarders, surfers and snowboarders to transport or carry their boards while leaving their hands free to carry other articles. For example, a surfboard is a large and bulky item that sometimes, depending upon its size, requires two hands to balance and carry the board from the surfer's car to the beach. Without a carrier case, a surfer must make several long trips to and from a car parked in a parking lot or on the road to the water in order to transport his surfboard, ice cooler, blanket or towels, and other surfing accessories. Needless to say, the surfer would rather make fewer trips rather than spend his time and energy walking back and forth across the sand to his car in order to load and unload his belongings. Similarly, many surfers with smaller boards ride their bicycles to the beach and carry their boards under one arm while steering the bicycle with the other. This is often done during the early hours of the morning in order to catch the incoming high tide. Needless to say, this is not a safe practice. In all of these situations, a carrier case that can be used to hold a recreational board on the wearer's back leaving his hands free is highly desirable.
Along the same lines, a snowboarder usually has several bags of luggage to load into her car, carry through an airport, and/or unload into a mountain chalet. Often, the snowboarder also has a pair of skis and related accessories that she is also taking on her ski vacation. Without a carrier case for the snowboard, the snowboarder must carry the snowboard under one arm while carrying other articles in the other. This is not only awkward, but also means that she will inevitably have to make several trips to load and unload the rest of her belongings. Again, in these situations a carrier bag that can be used to hold a recreational board on the user's shoulder's is or back leaving her hands free is highly desirable.
Another instance when a recreational board carrier case is desired is when a skateboarder wishes to enter a store or mall to go shopping or to get something to eat or drink. He may want to use a carrier case to carry his skateboard around in the shopping mall rather than holding it in his hands. However, to have a carrier case available in such a situation means that he needs a carrier case that is easy to carry when not in use (for example, when the skateboarder is skating to the mall). In other words, a recreational boarder does not want a carrier case that is awkward to carry while riding on a skateboard or snowboard. A carrier bag that is lightweight, easy to use, easy to carry when not in use, and that leaves the recreational boarder's hands free is, therefore, highly desired.